Galletas con sentimiento: Las fases del Amor
by Andy Ross
Summary: Y pensar que todo esto comenzó por unas simples galletas, pero de haberlo sabido no cambiaría nada tampoco ¿Qué tu mejor amigo se confiese siempre fue el más grande cliché de la vida no? Pues no lo había pensado hasta que me sucedió a mi.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

_**Advertencias:**__ Universo Alterno._

_**Pareja:**__ NaruHina_

_**El siguiente fic participa en el reto "Cocina: porque el amor entra por la boca" del grupo Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina. **_

_**.**_

**.**

"**Galletas con sentimiento: Las fases del amor"**

Tal vez sea raro, pero mi vida son los postres, los cocino desde pequeña, no recuerdo un momento de mi vida que no esté metida en la cocina.

Cuando cumplí ocho años gane un concurso de pasteles, estaba muy emocionada, pero mis compañeros comenzaron a mirarme raro desde esa vez, así que deje de cocinar…

Al ingresar a la secundaria volví a la cocina, pero seguía teniendo miedo de que me rechazaran, así que para probar, mi mejor amigo Naruto me ayudo a venderlos en la cafetería, bajo el seudónimo de Usagi-san.

Usagi-san se convirtió pronto en una persona famosa, pero…

¿Y si supieran que la persona misteriosa, soy yo?

Creo que magia se acabaría, así que he mantenido el anonimato en todos estos años, pero existe un problema…

Me graduare en tres meses.

Ya no podré venderlos en la cafetería, y ese es una gran fuente de ingresos para pagar la universidad.

¡¿Qué haré?!

No es que mi familia no tenga dinero, somos una familia de clase media, así que la Universidad debe ser una beca, o al menos media beca.

¡Estoy en aprietos!

—Mi mama tiene un local, puede alquilárnoslo y allí los venderíamos. —sugiere Naruto, está intentando comer más ramen, pero los ocho vasos vacíos a su alrededor me indican que ha alcanzado su límite.

— ¿Nosotros? —enarcó una ceja, aunque sé que él no me está mirando—. Estas volviendo a hablar en plural Naruto. —me queje mientras observaba las nubes en el cielo.

Estábamos de vagos en el parque, cualquiera pensaría que uno va en el parque a realizar actividades recreativas como jugar, correr, hacer ejercicio o caminar, etc. Pero hoy quiero disfrutar de la pereza.

—Somos socios.

—No es cierto. —negué, jamás acepte semejante barbaridad.

—Somos socios desde el momento en que aceptaste que yo las vendiera en la cafetería, y si bien recuerdo dijiste: "Oh Naruto, eres mi salvador"

De acuerdo, ahora tenía el rostro desencajado.

—No dije eso, yo dije: "Gracias por ayudarme, fuiste el único tont… digo amigo que acepto"

Naruto bufó.

—La cosa es que tú no te negaste cuando te lo dije.

—Ni siquiera eres un verdadero socio, te comes todo lo que preparo antes de que llegue a los clientes ¿Cómo puedo considerarte un socio cuando solo me traes perdidas?

—De esa manera me pagas, eres la persona más tacaña que existe en el mundo, hace unos días vi las ganancias del mes. Me pagas con migajas.

— ¡Claro que no! Te pagó justamente.

Naruto aprovecho que yo estaba distraída para lanzarse encima de mí y comenzar una guerra de cosquillas ¡Ahh! Odiaba las cosquillas.

— ¡A-aléjate! —grite como pude ante las risas que burbujeaban en mi interior.

—Eres una amargada Hina-chan. No te das cuenta de nada de lo que sucede a tu alrededor.

Y otra vez estaba mirándome de esa manera tan rara con la que a veces me mira. Naruto es raro.

—Hinata… —me llamo de repente.

— ¿Qué?

—Creo que tengo la solución perfecta.

Y de una manera completamente irracional creí en él, ya sea que me haya drogado con esos dulces que me compro antes o tenía una conmoción cerebral, creí realmente en que solucionaría todo.

— ¿Este es tu solución perfecta? —pregunte, dos días después.

Frente a mi estaba Naruto y un carrito rosa que decía "Usagi y sus galletas"

—¿De qué hablas? Es lo más genial del mundo.

No pude evitar rodar los ojos.

—Naruto eres un genio.

—Para empezar, practica tu sarcasmo, y en segundo lugar…. —señalo el objeto rosa como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa del mundo—. Esto es solo el comienzo.

—Voy a fingir que es una broma. Nosotros no somos niñas exploradoras que venden galletas.

Naruto levanto un dedo con aires de sabiondo.

—Ya pensé en eso. —dio media vuelta y lanzo un silbido.

Una música extraña inundo el lugar mientras cuatro niños aparecían frente a mí con poses súper raras.

Esperen un momento…

¡Es mi hermanita!

—Te presento al equipo de mocosos.

— ¡Somos el equipo Konohamaru! —gritó un niño con una bufanda de tres metros.

— ¡Somos el equipo de Hanabi! —grito mi hermanita.

—Pensé que éramos las mariposas que vuelan al atardecer.

Los cuatro comenzaron a pelearse entre ellos hasta que Sai apareció con una grabadora ¡de allí sonaba esa melodía!

—Naruto tengo una cita con Ino, toma tu grabadora… Hola Hinata-pechos grandes.

Toda mi sangre salió disparada a mis mejillas.

—¡Sai! Deja de decirle cosas pervertidas a mi novia. —gritó Naruto al tiempo que le propinaba unos golpes en la cabeza.

Naruto tenía esa rara costumbre de llamarme novia frente a las demás personas, así que básicamente todos pensaban que los dos éramos pareja.

A veces lo golpeaba, a veces lo ignoraba, no importa cuántas veces le dijera que dejara de mentir, nunca me hacía caso.

—Y tú deja de golpearme.

Para cuando me quise dar cuenta, Sai se había ido y los niños estafaron a Naruto para comprarles helados y boletos para el cine.

—No puedo creer que confié en ti. —los dos nos dirigíamos a mi casa, vivíamos uno enfrente del otro. Como somos vecinos, él puede molestarme cuando quiere.

—Mi idea era buena…

—Sí, al igual que aquella vez que me convenciste de bañar perros en tú casa.

—¿Qué tenía de malo esa?

—Veamos, un perro chihuahua casi se comió el sofá de tu madre, teñiste de rosa al perro de la familia Inuzuka, terminamos mojando la casa y perdimos dinero para compensar a los dueños por el mal servicio ¡Ah! Casi lo olvido, me castigaron durante cuatro, no tres, sino cuatro meses.

Naruto evita mi mirada.

—Ya te pedí perdón.

Lo rodeo por lo hombros, es una tarea difícil ya que es más alto que yo y sus hombros son muy anchos.

¿En qué momento dejo de ser el niño pequeño?

—Estás muy alto. —me deshago de lo que sea que intentaba hacer.

—Lo que pasa es que eres una enana.

Me giró y le doy un golpe en el hombro por su comentario.

…

Falta un mes para la graduación y mi padre me ha dado la mejor noticia en el mundo y como era de esperarse estoy golpeando la puerta la recamara de Naruto con fuerza.

De seguro molesto a todo el mundo, pero la excitación recorre mis venas y sinceramente no me importa que los golpes sean capaces de echar abajo la puerta.

La madre de Naruto me da, con algo de miedo y ternura, una llave de su habitación.

Estoy tan apurada que no logro combinar la llave con el seguro, cuando por fin lo logro, abro la puerta de un tirón.

Naruto está roncando bajo varias colchas, no dudo ni un segundo antes de tirarme encima de él.

—¡Naruto! —gritó en su oreja. Como era de esperarse se sacude tratando de liberarse.

—¡Joder Hinata! ¿Por qué hiciste algo tan cruel como eso? Además si querías besarme solo tenías que darme un beso de amor eterno como en lo cuentos.

Ignoro todos sus reproches, mientras se levanta de la cama, solo tiene un pantalón como pijama. Me siento en su cama arriesgándome a contagiar alguna enfermedad.

—Tengo una noticia maravillosa que no puede esperar.

— ¿Y cuál es?

—Mi papa rento un pequeño local en el centro comercial. Allí venderemos nuestros postres. Incluso habrá mesas y café.

Naruto sonríe increíblemente feliz.

—Hasta que por fin aceptaste que soy tu socio.

—Jamás, pero prepárate que saldremos en veinte para allá. Estoy tan emocionada que podría besarte.

Los ojos de Naruto salen de sus cuencas, parece sorprendido, de seguro ya se ha dado cuenta de mi nivel de emoción.

—Apresúrate, este cuarto apesta por cierto ¿desde hace cuánto no lo limpias? —Naruto rueda los ojos antes de tomarme de los hombros y echarme de su habitación.

— ¡Espérame abajo! —grita.

El local es algo pequeño, pero se ve cálido y fresco, armoniza muy bien con lo que tenía planeado.

El dueño nos entrega las llaves, bueno se las entrega a mi padre ya que a mí y a Naruto nos mira como si fuéramos unos pandilleros, lo cual es raro considerando que me puse el vestido que utilizo para visitar a mis abuelos. Naruto, bueno Naruto es otra historia. Se ha colocado unos jeans desgastados, una remera básica blanca y una chaqueta de cuero negra, lo peor es que no se ha quitado los lentes de sol ni por un momento, como si papa y yo no supiéramos que tiene unas ojeras terribles bajo estas.

De seguro se ha ido a una de esas fiestas para celebrar la graduación, yo paso de estas invitaciones, entre los estudios para la universidad, los exámenes finales y lo del puesto de postres no tengo tiempo libre. Un sentimiento negativo me corroe al pensar en todas esas chicas que se le tiran encima.

—Es lindo…

—Sigue hablando de esa manera chico, tú serás el vendedor-mesero.

Naruto abre los ojos incrédulo.

—Estas bromeando ¿cierto?

—Claro que no, yo no puedo atender si estoy en la cocina.

—Todos conocerán por fin a Usagi-san…

Trago saliva con dificultad al recordar ese pequeño gran detalle.

Arreglar el lugar fue difícil pero con ayuda de mi familia y de la familia de Naruto todo resulto mucho más rápido, tuvimos que darle a Naruto varias fichas para los videojuegos, o estaría _ayudando a decorar_, y queremos todo menos eso.

Jamás, pero jamás en la vida podemos dejar a Naruto a cargo de eso.

En mis famosos dulces quince años, me aseguro que el mismo se encargaría de decorar el lugar. Cuando los invitados llegaron se encontraron con patos, una vaca y varios globos con pintura amarilla.

El día de la inauguración ha llegado y me la he pasado preparando dulces de muestra para regalar, Naruto se encargó de correr la voz de que Usagi-san se presentaría en su nuevo local en el centro comercial.

Por suerte Naruto ha dejado de comerse todo lo que preparo, creo que comienza a entender que esto es importante para mí, aunque parece ligeramente más nervioso que yo, no ha dejado de retorcerse y cambiarse de ropa a cada segundo.

—Este saco me queda un poco grande ¿no crees?

—Naruto, tengo que llevar quinientas muestras dulces no tengo tiempo ni siquiera de ver lo que yo me pondré.

La inauguración resulta todo un éxito, y parece como si todos mis comensales sintieran mi gran emoción, todos estaban sonrientes y felices, incluso algunos chicos me invitaron a salir. Cosa rara, ya que normalmente paso desapercibida si no fuera por Naruto u su gran _escandalosidad_ —si es que la palabra existe.

Naruto ha estado distante conmigo en estos días y la verdad o sé cuál es su problema y aunque me duele sepárame durante mucho tiempo de él, he decidido darle su espacio y ver cuál es su problema.

—Naruto ¿quieres ir al parque conmigo?

—Lo siento Hinata, mi mamá me obligo a… —incluso yo pude sentir los engranajes de su cabeza moviéndose a todo lo que podían para inventar una buena excusa—. Cocinar la cena.

Colgué el teléfono con toda la furia que podía. Naruto quemaba hasta el agua.

¡Tiempo, mis huevos! Esto de la frialdad ha durado demasiado para mí.

—¿A dónde vas tan enojada Hinata? —preguntó mi madre.

La ignore deliberadamente. Detrás de la puerta escuche que ambas suspiraban dramáticamente.

—Hinata… —Kushina me miro sorprendida al abrir la puerta—. ¿Qué se te ofrece cariño? —preguntó al tiempo que miraba nerviosa hacia atrás.

—Quiero hablar con el ingrato de su hijo.

Kushina sonrió nerviosa.

—Naruto fue a casa de Sasuke.

Entrecerré los ojos, yo acababa de llamarlo en la línea de su casa. No podía creer que Kushina estuviera implicada en las fechorías de ese demonio rubio al que llama hijo.

—Me dijo que él haría la cena.

Kushina se llevó la mano al rostro al tiempo que mascullaba algo parecido a _"niños ridículos que no saben decir mentiras" "todo es culpa de Minato"_

— ¿Sabes Hinata? Lo mejor será que pases y lo veas ha estado en su etapa depresiva en la cual se come todos mis tazones de ramen.

Asentí decidida y camine hasta la puerta de su habitación, me conocía el lugar de memoria.

Una repentina timidez se apodero de mí y fui incapaz de entrar y golpearlo como tenía pensado.

Golpee tres veces…

Tres golpes significaban que la persona que quería hablar con él era Minato.

—Papá... —Naruto mostro algo de horror al mirarme.

—Cállate. —masculle antes de escabullirme dentro.

—¿Qué pasa Hinata? No abrimos hasta mañana, además no puedes usar la contraseña del viejo sin permiso.

—Tuve que hacerlo, estas actuando extraño.

Suspiro derrotado antes de dirigirse al baño.

—Espera allí, me cepillare e iremos al parque. —dijo antes de tomar una camiseta y ponérsela.

El camino fue la cosa más incómoda que pudo haberme sucedido, Naruto miraba todo menos hacia mi dirección, estaba evitándome nuevamente y la verdad es que no sabía cómo lidiar con eso, él siempre fue un compañero inseparable desde que se mudó frente a mi casa y me rompió la nariz con su balón de futbol.

Sin darme cuenta estábamos nuevamente bajo el árbol donde siempre nos encontrábamos, incluso tenía una inscripción que hicimos cuando teníamos trece.

"_Naruto y Hinata_

_4ever"_

—Bien, ahora vas a decirme que bicho raro del espacio te ha picado.

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

—Cuando dices cosas como esas creo que verdaderamente eres lenta Hinata.

— ¡Qué dices! —grite enojada. Yo tratando de comprenderlo y él burlándose de mí.

—Ya han pasado tantos años y todo el mundo lo sabe, incluso tu padre me mira con lastima a veces y mi orgullo no puede soportarlo más. Estoy cansado de esto, dejare de ser un cobarde que se esconde tras miles de indirectas. —con un brillo de determinación se acercó hasta invadir mi espacio personal.

— ¿Indirectas? —confundida me aleje dos pasos.

—Niña torpe. —me dijo con ese tono de qué-harías-sin-mí que tanto me molestaba a veces.

Ni siquiera procese todo lo que acababa de decir, cuando sentí algo que jamás imagine, ni siquiera entraba en mi lista de posibilidades, incluso en esas listas "cosas improbables" que guardamos en l cajón de zapatos bajo la cama, estaba incluido.

Sus labios estaban moviéndose sobre los míos en un ritmo desesperantemente lento…

¡Esperen un minuto! ¿Yo dije desesperantemente lento?

Dios, no es el momento de pensar, pero también era el momento de pensar en muchas, muchas cosas.

Unas cosquillitas invadieron mi estómago… ¿Cosquillitas? ¡Que no sean mariposas! Cualquier cosa menos mariposas, en todo caso lo que siento en es que si se siguen moviendo voy a vomitar… Uh, eso no, estoy en medio de un beso con mi amigo de años… ¡Malditos jugos gástricos! Desaparecen cuando más los necesito.

Naruto se alejó y no pude soportar esa mirada sobrecargada de "algo" que no logre identificar.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —pregunte estúpidamente, estaba algo aturdida.

—Es que creo que soy demasiado obvio para todos excepto para ti, así que esta mi manera de hacértelo saber.

—Yo… esto…

Mi mente esta en blanco y por más que desee decir algo o incluso moverme no puedo hacer nada, es como si hubieran formateado mi chip y ahora estoy a la deriva. Desearía salir corriendo pero la mirada de Naruto me retiene.

¡Maldito Naruto!

¿Por qué todos complican las cosas de ese modo?

—Creo que si no sientes lo mismo deberíamos separarnos durante un tiempo. —él paso sus manos a través de su cabello.

Y mi corazón se detiene un latido…

—¿Qué? —preguntó con mi voz rozando la histeria.

—No te preocupes, seguiremos siendo amigos, es solo que… —suspira un momento antes de rascar su cabeza y mirar hacia otro lado—. Es un tanto incomodo, así que cuando tenga todo esto ordenado… —señala su cabeza—. Te prometo que todo será igual.

—Naruto… ¡Naruto-idiota! No puedes alejarte, tuve que escupir en mi mano para sellar el trato, fue una promesa de saliva ¿recuerdas?

Siento, que si se va, nada será como antes, necesito que se quede allí o lo golpeare ¡lo juró!

Mi corazón ensordece mis oídos y la sangre nubla mis ojos…

Cuando me quise dar cuenta, estaba sola debajo de nuestro árbol…

Y allí comenzó todo realmente, si antes pensaba que sepárame de él un mes era doloroso esto era mil veces peor, a buena hora se le ocurrió confesarse.

**Primera semana: Negación.**

He estado pensándolo todos los días incluso no me he bañado por pensar la situación, así que he llegado a la conclusión de que realmente Naruto no está enamorado de mí. Solo está confundiéndolo todo.

El local que abrimos juntos se ha convertido en solo mío puesto que el muy desgraciado envió un supuesto "reemplazo"

—Hinata, quieren más galletas rellenas. —Kiba me habla a través de la rejilla que comunica la cocina y el salón donde se encuentran las mesas y las vitrinas con los dulces.

Kiba es agradable y responsable, diferente a lo que pensaba al principio, aunque algo hiperactivo… Ha roto ocho tazas en menos de cuatro días.

—Naruto se ha confundido, con esa cabeza hueca que tiene no dudo que haya confundido sus sentimientos.

Sí, eso debe ser…

Los minutos pasaban, las personas iban y venían. Como desde el primer día muchas personas venían por los dulces y los postres…

—Hinata, sucede algo… —ladeo la cabeza—. No sé cómo decírtelo, pero es raro.

Qué no sea una trifulca… odio perderme las peleas ajenas….

— ¿Qué? —pregunto de mala gana, desde que Naruto dejo de venir mi humor ha sido de perros.

—Todos tus clientes parecieron entrar en una etapa de negación.

Enarque una ceja…

—Repite lo que acabas de decir.

—Mejor ven y míralo tú misma…

Kiba toma mi mano y prácticamente me arrastra hacia afuera. Nos acercamos disimuladamente a una mesa, necesito asegurarme que no diga tonterías.

—No, no quiero de ese color, ya te lo había dicho.

—Tú misma aceptaste esto…

—Me niego a usar eso…

Kiba me mira expectante…

—Solo es una mesa. —me encojo de hombros.

—Todas las mesas son iguales.

—Me niego a comprobarlo.

Como si no tuviera suficientes problemas ya, viene este y quiere meterme más problemas… que ni siquiera son míos…

**Segunda semana: Ira.**

La semana ha sido tan lenta, estoy últimamente muy irritable, cualquier cosa hace que me enoje y toda esta ira está dirigida hacia una sola persona en específico.

Naruto Uzumaki…

Ese hijo de… sus padres.

¡Cómo se atreve a ignorarme! Lo he soportado por mucho tiempo pero estoy segura de que he llegado a mi límite.

Juro que cuando lo vea me va a escuchar, le voy a cantar las cuarenta a ese engendro inhumano.

Sinceramente y con todo respeto… ¡Lo matare!

Hace bien en esconderse, porque mi furia ha llegado en un nivel en que todos a mí alrededor son víctimas perfectas de mi mal genio.

—S-señorita… Aquí t-tiene el p-pedido. —Kiba me pasa una hoja temblando.

— ¡Te dije que le pusieras números! ¡Y ahora como voy a saber quién lo ordena!

— ¡Lo siento! —Kiba se hecha al piso llorando, no estoy segura de sí es a causa del miedo o alguna otra cosa.

—¡Largo!

Me siento mal al comportarme así, lo peor es que los clientes también han venido de mal humor estos días y Kiba se ha traumado de por vida.

Pero no es mi culpa… ¡Es la culpa del idiota de Naruto!

**Tercera semana: Negociación.**

Estoy frente a la casa de Naruto dispuesta a negociar, estoy completamente segura de que hablando llegaremos a un buen acuerdo en la que las dos partes nos llevaremos muy bien.

Toco el timbre dos veces antes de que abran la puerta, no me sorprendo al ver a Minato, el padre de Naruto, abrir la puerta con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro.

—Hinata, no te había visto en estos días.

—He estado ocupada con el local de dulces y postres. —me excuso, tal vez Minato no tenga idea del distanciamiento entre Naruto y yo.

—Lo entiendo. Pasa, pasa. Llamare a Naruto en unos instantes.

El padre de Naruto me indica el sofá, no tengo problema alguno en esperar allí, pero prefiero hablar en su habitación, de esa manera esa cucaracha de pelo rubio no podrá escapar.

—No se preocupe, yo misma iré hasta su habitación.

Minato asiente antes de despedirse, al parecer debe hacer la cena ese día.

Como siempre golpeo tres veces la puerta.

—Papa… ¿Hinata? —Naruto abre la puerta semi-desnudo, como siempre que vengo a visitarlo. Este chico no conoce la palabra decencia. Su cabello esta alborotado y un fuerte deseo de tocarlos hacen que mis palmas piquen, llevo mis manos a los bolsillos de mi suéter—. Esto se ha convertido en costumbre ¿no?

Y como siempre, me escabullo dentro antes de lanzarme finamente —lo que se entiendo por tirarse desparramada— a su cama.

—Creo que debemos hablar seriamente Naruto. —me siento en la orilla y lo miro a los ojos con detenimiento.

—Habla… —se cruza de brazos y se recuesta por el escritorio cerca de su ventana.

—Creo que estás confundido… y… am… —los rayos del sol van directamente por sus cabellos logrando el efecto de brillo en las hebras amarillas ¿Pero qué diablos pienso? Vine aquí para recuperar su amistad, no para pensar en la forma en que su remera marca los marcados que están sus brazos… ¿desde cuándo tiene músculos? No creo que se hayan fortalecido en estas semanas, considerando que la mayor parte del tiempo esta semidesnudo frente a mí—. Creo que lo que sientes por mí es solo cariño y amistad, y ya que todo está aclarado deberíamos ir a tomar helado en el parque ¡Vamos!

Camino casi corriendo hasta la puerta, de repente me siento demasiado sofocada como para pensar claramente-.

—¡Espera!

Naruto me agarra del brazo impidiendo que logre salir acorralándome entre la puerta y su cuerpo…

Se inclinó tan cerca que podía sentir el calor emanando de su cuerpo.

¡Diablos!

—Hinata… —sus ojos hambrientos clavados en los míos. Está demasiado cerca para mi seguridad mental. Incluso puedo sentir su respiración confundiéndose con la mía, mi corazón retumba en mis oídos y no puedo escuchar nada más que a Naruto hablar sensualmente frente a mí. —Vamos Hinata, hazlo, ambos sabemos que quieres hacerlo… —en silencio, esperaba que yo diera el primer paso y la distancia se acortaba cada vez más.

Pero…pero… ¿y sí…?

¡Ahhh! Demasiadas preguntas y justo ahora mis neuronas se están derritiendo como para lograr hilar ninguna palabra en concreto. Puf, no podía pensar en nada inteligente que decir, nada.

Naruto ladeo la cabeza, observándome. Me miraba con tanta intensidad que me empezaron a sudar las palmas de las manos y esas asquerosas mariposas volvían a revolver mi estómago.

Creo que situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas…

Con la fuerza que me queda empujo a Naruto y salgo corriendo como si todos los sabuesos del infierno estuvieran persiguiéndome…

—Lo siento, pero si seguía un segundo más allí… yo… terminaría lanzándome a besart… ¡No!

Suspiré.

Estaba tan liada que ni siquiera un psicólogo podría comprender… o tal vez sí yo como siempre estaba dándole demasiadas vueltas, pero consideraba que este asunto era demasiado importante.

La verdadera pregunta era ¿Qué sentía YO por Naruto?

**Cuarta semana: Depresión.**

No puedo concentrarme en nada desde que vi a Naruto hace diez días, si antes me ignoraba, estoy segura que ahora me detesta.

Estoy en la tienda de dulces, últimamente trabajo y estudio como una loca con tal de no pensar en Naruto, pero no puedo ni siquiera dejar de hacerlo ni un segundo en el día…

Las mariposas no me han dado tregua y se han instalado con todo y maletas, no parecen tener la intención de pagar alquiler y tampoco quieren desalojar, creo que estarán allí un buen tiempo…

Naruto ni siquiera responde mis mensajes y la depresión es algo horrible.

Unas lágrimas caen por mi rostro y estas a su vez a mi masa de galletas… jamás escuche que una lagrimas arruinaran la receta, pero mi madre dice que el estado emocional de un cocinero afecta a su comida y es algo de lo que nunca había tomado atención hasta ahora.

La puerta de la cocina se abre con fuerza, me doy vuelta para regañar a Kiba por molestarme, pero las palabras quedan atoradas en mi garganta.

Es Naruto y se nota que está muy enojado.

— ¡Maldición! Hinata ¡Deja de llorar, maldita sea!

— ¡Es tu culpa! ¡Me dejaste sola! ¡Te odio! —proteste mientras intenta arrebatar mi preparación de las manos.

Naruto me mira desesperado, obviamente no quiere que siga llorando… lo ignoro olímpicamente y sigo batiendo la masa de galletas.

—Hinata, por favor deja de llorar. Afuera todos están llorando…

—No puedo hacerlo, es más fuerte que yo…

¡Uh! Como odio llorar, deseo con todas mis fuerzas dejar de hacerlo, pero los mocos chorreando de mi nariz y todo mi rostro contraído no es algo que disfruto.

Estoy segura que soy la chica menos atractiva en el mundo en este instante.

—Hinata, cariño deja de llorar. —Naruto aparta con delicadeza el bol de masa de mis manos.

Naruto se pasó las manos por el pelo en señal de frustración. —Hinata, sabía que eventualmente te darías cuenta de mis sentimientos, y créeme ya estoy preparado… —un suspiro de resignación escapa por sus labios—. Ya no llores, yo voy a olvidar esto y seguiremos siendo amigos…

Todo el color abandona mis mejillas y un silencio se cierne sobre la cocina, afuera se puede escuchar los lloriqueos y sollozos de los comensales como algo lejano.

Naruto está frente a mí, pero no logro identificar ninguna expresión, su cabello tapa sus ojos.

—No creo que sea necesario eso…

Necesito toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no

—Oye no te preocupes, creo que el hecho de pasar todo el tiempo juntos me ha afectado… —sonrió, una sonrisa forzada—. Olvida como me he comportado en estas últimas semanas, supongo que tenía fiebre no sabía lo que decía…

Antes de que siguiera diciendo más cosas molestas tomo mi única carta para volverlo a la luz…

Besarlo.

Lo tomo de la nuca y lo atraigo hacia mí, y antes de que pudiera replicar uno nuestros labios.

Y contrario a lo que creía no es repugnante ni nada, sino extraño, mis labios están húmedos por las lágrimas y las suyas estas cálidas pero frescas a la vez.

No me quiero mentir tampoco, había estado pensando en este momento desde hace mucho tiempo… incluso más del que me he permitido aceptar.

Naruto tampoco pierde el tiempo y me besa, desesperadamente. Me abraza de forma posesiva y aunque solo estemos moviendo nuestros labios suavemente uno al compás del otro me doy cuenta de que esto es más bien un beso de exploración, aceptación y reconocimiento.

Nos separamos luego de unos segundos….

—Si dices una palabra te matare. —lo amenazo, mis brazos están enganchados alrededor de su cuello y no tengo el mas mínimo deseo de sepárame, aunque la vergüenza invade todo mi cuerpo.

Naruto sonríe burlón.

—Sabía que no te resistirías más tiempo a mis encantos enana.

**La aceptación…**

Debo admitir que luego de ese día comenzamos a salir en algunas citas para probar como sería pero básicamente nuestra relación no ha cambiado, la única diferencia es que ahora el muy tonto se cree que puede besarme cuando quiera y donde quiera.

En la tienda ahora trabajamos solo yo y Naruto, Kiba renuncio en cuanto supo que Naruto volvería…

Grito algo así como: mujeres raras, comida manipuladora y no sé cuántas cosas más, incluso le dio el pésame a Naruto cuando le dijo que nosotros éramos nov… nov… ¡Ahh! ¡No puedo decirlo!

Mis padres dijeron que ya era hora, esos malditos estaban confabulados...

Ahora estoy en la cama de Naruto, pero no es lo que sus pervertidas mentes piensan. Lo estoy esperando mientras se viste para ir al parque. Naruto no pierde su costumbre de andar con poca ropa…

Me recuesto sobre su almohada, creo que el am… am… (eso) nos vuelve idiotas, porque me gusta como huele ese lugar…

Siento algo crujir bajo ésta.

Como mi curiosidad es más grande que yo, levando la almohada. Debajo se encuentra una hoja de papel algo arrugada y sucia, se nota maltratada en los bordes.

"COMO CONQUISTAR A HINATA"

¡¿Pero qué diablos es esto?!

**Paso uno:** coqueteo indirecto, celos, mostrar cuerpo como carnada.

**Paso dos:** alejarme unos días.

**Paso tres:** confesar mis sentimientos.

**Paso cuatro:** volver a distanciarme, ignorar llamadas.

**Paso cinco:** esperar que supere las cinco fases; negación, ira, negociación, depresión y aceptación.

**Paso seis:** fingir demencia.

**Paso siete:** esperar que ella se declare (o me bese primero)

—¡Naruto! ¡Te matare demonio!

Con el papel entre mis manos perseguí a ese tonto por toda la ciudad. No puedo creer que haya hecho planes para conquistarme.

¿Pero qué se ha creído? ¡No soy un sujeto de prueba!

Que se vaya olvidando de los dulces gratis…

…

**Paso ocho:** besar a Hinata por toda la vida.

/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/

Me he divertido mucho escribiendo este fic. No sé si les guste los OoC, pero esta faceta de ellos dos me fascino, he querido usar esto para un fic, pero ya tengo varios sin actualizar, así que en cuanto actualice mi novela en Wattpad voy a hacer un maratón de MSN y CDP…

El fic participa en un reto de facebook, así que está escrito algo rápido, no tuve tiempo de editar ni planificar nada…

Espero sus review, favoritos o follows, siempre me motivan (en especial los reviews, las palabras de los lectores es una gran recompensa)

¡Besos enormes!


End file.
